Venom Post Credit Scene
scene opened up inside the Life Foundation, with there being security guards and employees walking around. An older man in a dark green, almost black, suit walked through the facility with guards nearby him. One of the guards was a female with white hair, wearing a black and silver outfit. The two of them walked up to a man with dark hair that went just past his shoulders. He had brown facial hair and eyes, and wore black glasses. He was dressed in a lab outfit, and standing just outside one of the many glass facilities in which Carlton Drake did his experiments. Older Man: Dr. Octavius. Otto: Mr. Osborn. turns to the woman. Sable. Norman: What have you found? Otto: A... seed, let's call it. three looked inside to see one of the Symbiote containers, which held a Symbiote that glowed red between its black designs. Otto: From what we can tell, this was not one of the original Symbiotes from Drake's ship. It was found not far from where Drake's ship was destroyed by Venom. and Sable turned to Otto. Norman: Venom? Otto: The Symbiote that escaped. The employees say Venom latched onto one Edward Brock, Jr. I theorize that this back to the red Symbiote, Norman and Sable return to looking at it is meant to be an asexually reproduced off-spring of Venom. Norman: Have you discovered anything about it? Otto: This one is far more volatile than any other Symbiote on record. I would go so far as to say it couldn't properly reach Symbiosis with any human but... I took the liberty of finding someone I think might be of use. three turned to see more guards walking in, carting a prisoner with them. The prisoner was in a straitjacket, and strapped to a hand-cart. Norman and Otto watched as he was put into the room with the Symbiote. Sable immediately pulled a gun and pointed it at Otto. Otto: What the hell?! Sable: You bring Kasady here with the intent of merging him with one of these dangerous aliens?! Otto: The only true way to ensure a successful Symbiosis is to find a host on the same level as the Symbiote! Drake with Riot, Brock with Venom... and if I'm right, Kasady with this one. And if I'm wrong, then the world has one less serial killer to worry about. Sable: I think I'd prefer if you were wrong. You don't even know if you can control him if he does achieve Symbiosis! Otto: Of course I do! I wouldn't go about testing this if I didn't already know the limits of these creatures! It's a wonder Carlton Drake made it this far with how reckless he was with this. guards left Cletus in the room with the symbiote. Otto, still at gunpoint by Sable, looked at Norman, then cleared his throat. Norman: Sable. scowling at Otto, Sable pulled her gun away. Otto turned the dial on the control panel next to him, opening up the Symbiote container. The red and black mass moved out of the container and towards Cletus. Unlike most of Drake's test subjects, Cletus smiled, and looked up sinisterly at the other three, before being consumed by the Symbiote. As it took over his body, he jerked around while still strapped to the hand-cart. Otto: Norman I suspect you're going to want Venom back. Norman: Anything that belonged to the Life Foundation now belongs to Oscorp. That includes all Symbiotes, like Venom. Otto: Well, we're going to need more than just a Symbiote to do that, considering... Norman: What did you have in mind? Otto: grins ''You'll see. ''three were then startled by a red hand hitting the glass. The hand had long, sharp fingers, and black fleshy details all over it. It moved away, revealing Cletus, just before the Symbiote took over his head. A crooked smile seemed to form, and large, white eyes shot open. He slowly opened his mouth, and let out a horrific scream as everything went black.